Not so Bad After All
by Shakugan no Shana
Summary: Trying to study for exams can get extremely annoying and frustrating as Shizuo finds out, however inviting Izaya over for a cram session might not have been the best for his concentration, or his grades...Shizaya; written for the kink meme, yaoi


Here is another Shizaya high-school fic... I wonder why I keep writing them during that period XD Anyway this was a fill for the drrr kink meme since the request was waay too tempting to resist XD I hope you enjoy~

I tried writing in Shizuo's point of view but you see how it turned out XD

-x-

Not so bad after all

-x-

This was hell…

Here he was sitting on the floor, surrounded by notes and notebooks, which were turning out to be his biggest enemy and his worst nightmare combined. In the last few days he had read so much shit that he was beginning to get sick just at the sight of a book, paper or a pen. His hold on the book tightened as he read trough the paragraph for the umpteenth time in the last one hour. He did not understand damn it! And why the hell would you need a sketch accompanying the stupid problem. As if the equations and the formulas weren't bad enough. Noooo he had to learn how to make sketch of simple (HA! Simple!) electrical system. He tried to force himself to calm down and started all over again. Copying the formula, he then re-wrote it with the numbers given in the problem.

Hmm. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all. There! He tossed the calculator aside as he got an answer. There! Now all that was left was this stupid drawing. Ok, what was the order of the light bulbs again? And was he supposed to draw an arrow to show the direction of the electrical current? Hmmm…All done. He flipped the book absentmindedly, trying to reach the page with the answers.

Only three days had passed since this cursed week had began and already he was feeling like his brain was leaking out of his ears. His eyes finally found the answer to the problem he had just finished. A growl of frustration left his throat as he stared at the numbers in front of him. Totally and completely wrong! Again!

How the hell was this going to be useful later in life? He almost felt like pulling his hair in frustration. It's not like he was going to become an electrician damn it!

He glared at his textbook in the hopes that it would catch fire if he wished hard enough. No such luck. His hand tightened around the pencil it was holding until a satisfying crunch echoed through the empty room. Annoying, annoying, _annoying!_ He was sooo setting this book on fire after the exams were over! He threw the remains of his pencil at a random direction, hearing it fall somewhere behind his desk. His whole body shook with frustration and annoyance.

Fingers twitched before finally they grabbed the textbook and chucked it into the corner. Who cared about Ohm's Law anyway! If he could ever meet the guy, he would make sure to tell him that, after beating him to pulp of course…

Shizuo ran his hand trough his blond locks and let out a frustrated sigh.

This was not working…

It had began with English. Not only had he missed several classes and the teacher had refused to grade his last assignment, but the blond had to actually read his essay in front of the entire class. Shizuo knew that languages were not his thing, but then again, not many of the subjects were. While he could admit that he was not the brightest, he was certainly not stupid. But this was getting ridiculous!

And yesterday he had had his philosophy exam. Who the hell cared for some preachers form some civilization that was: one long gone and two on the other end of the freaking world! Come on forcing them to read the works of some Platon* dude and then giving them a test on it? Ok maybe it would've been fine if it had been him only but no, why would the stupid teacher make it easy? He existed to make student lives a living nightmare after all. As if Shizuo could remember all the European names or the years they had lived in, not to mention their ideas, or whatever. Hell they had even had to read parts of the bible As the tyrannical teacher had stated that the entire book was one philosophical teaching. Or whatever…

He tossed a final glare at the physics book that was innocently lying where it had fallen, before he let out another sigh. There was another pile of books that he had to read trough and it was watching him… He stared back, hoping it would disappear, but it was a losing battle…Damn! He needed to get out of this fucking room! He could totally see the big eyes of the book monster that was just-

A ring broke his staring contest with the pile and Shizuo finally looked away, glad to have a distraction.

He spotted his phone moving to pick it up.

"Hello?"

_"Shiiiizu-chan~ How is physics going?"_ A voice than usually grated on his nerves greeted him and for the first time in his life Shizuo felt immensely relieved that his frustrating flea of a boyfriend had called.

"…"

_"Not so good, huh?"_

Shizuo huffed annoyed at the other's (correct) assumption. "What do you want, flea?"

_"Ara Shizu-chan, is it so hard to believe that I just wanted to hear your lovely voice?"_

"Yeah, right. As if I'd believe that…"

_"O, ye of little faith-"_

"Don't go preaching the Bible to me, you louse! I had enough of this shit yesterday!"

_"My so something could stick in that protozoan brain of yours! Amazing! But of course you would not be able to appreciate the fine science dedicated to unraveling the human mind! -"_ Shizuo gritted his teeth, feeling the relief quickly transform into the familiar annoyance. Why the hell was he talking to him again? Oh yeah, Izaya had called him. Distraction, distraction. He had been exactly what Shizuo had needed.

He tuned out the other as Izaya continued on one of his little monologues about some nonsense that Shizuo had no interest in. He was wasting precious time… No matter how much he did not want to continue with the annoying book Shizuo only had around four or five hours to learn the material since he had to get some sleep before the exam.

A solution to his problem came to mind, but his first reaction was to shove it away. No way was he asking the damn flea for help!

But he needed to pass this…

And he had missed the black haired teen. He hadn't seen him since Friday which was something Shizuo was not accustomed to. Usually they spent a great deal of their time together, whether playing cat and mouse, arguing or doing other activities. Both of them had been busy with their studies during the weekend and they weren't in the same rooms for their exams.

Even though they had gotten together, their relationship had not changed much. They still enjoyed the thrill of the chase, the adrenaline high being too addictive for both to give up. Izaya still bugged the hell out of the blond, whether by sending gangs after him, or flirting with everyone just to annoy him… But there were those times as well… Those rare moments of silence, spent simply enjoying the other's company, be it on the roof of the school or another random location. They happened when both of them were too tired to move after a good chase and a great fuck after it. Apparently Izaya could keep his mouth shut when he wanted to…

Shizuo smiled inwardly as he shook his head, trying to get back at the problem at hand… Physics… Right. The idea he had so violently rejected popped back into his mind… Maybe it wouldn't hurt to try, right? He had to pass this. It was the only way, right? Plus the flea had a way of explaining things that was very easy to understand. When he was not trying to be annoying of course… He was snapped out of his thoughts when the other groaned in annoyance.

_"Are you even listening, you damn brute?_"

"Izaya."

_"Shizu-chan…?"_

"Do you want to study together?"

-x-

Shizuo was still whacking his brain over the very same problem he had tried to solve before his frustration had gotten the better of him and he had tossed the book aside. He scratched his head as he flipped to the beginning of the chapter… No choice but to start all over again huh?

Just as he readied himself for the same mix of big words that did not make any sense, the doorbell rang. He waited to hear his mother's light footsteps heading for the door, before remembering that his parents had taken Kasuka to a movie tryout in Kyoto and they were not coming back for a few days…

The doorbell rang again and Shizuo hurried up to open it. It would not do to make the person wait after all…

The sight that greeted him was not something he was expecting. There stood Izaya, looking disheveled and flustered, trying to catch his breath.

_Huh?_

He was just about to ask him what happened when he noticed the overstuffed backpack the raven was carrying. It looked too heavy for him. It was no wonder the flea got tired while dragging it here…

Red eyes glared him as the smaller boy huffed in annoyance.

"Well? Are you going to let me in?" Shizuo could feel the underlying tiredness in Izaya's tone so he decided not to start an argument with the black haired teen. He had came all the way to his house so that they can spend some time together… Even if it was to study.

"Sorry. Forgot that I was alone."

Izaya's eyes flashed as grin settled on his face.

"So we are all alone?"

"Yes, louse, we are all alone. Now get in."

"Aw Shizu-chan… Is that a way to treat your boyfriend?"

"Shut up," Shizuo could not hold in the growl even if he tried. The raven haired teen sighed as he entered the house.

"Shizu-chan is no fun~"

"Yeah, yeah…"

Izaya finally dropped the bag on the floor, as he sat down to take off his shoes. The distinctive thud echoed in the empty hallway. Shizuo threw a glance at it briefly wondering what was inside before locking his eyes with scarlet ones. The brunet grinned at him before looking in the direction of the kitchen.

"Not even going to offer me tea? Shizu-chan, you have no manners."

"Not like you haven't raided the kitchen enough times…You know very well where the tea is. Go make yourself some if you want it so much. "

Actually now that he thought about it, the kitchen was not a bad idea… A good place to hide away from that physics book anyway…

"Haha true~"

He followed Izaya into the room, heading for the fridge without a second thought. He glanced at the other teen, who was too busy checking the contents of the cupboards to notice. He grabbed a bottle of milk before pulling out a chair and slouching in it. God, his shoulders hurt! All of this towering over textbooks was most definitely not good for his back… Or brain… Fuck it. He opened his bottle, tossing the cap into the trash can and taking one deep sip. Ahh, this was heaven…

The buzzing of the coffee machine made him look at Izaya, who was tapping his fingers on the counter, impatiently waiting for his cup. Surprise filled him since the raven haired boy was not the type of person who liked or drank coffee. He always preferred tea. This was the first time Shizuo had see him overlook his favorite drink in favor of the bitter taste of caffeine.

Izaya looked up and Shizuo noted the frown that was marring his beautiful features.

"Don't look at me like that, Shizu-chan. Humans usually do need this disgusting liquid during stressful times as these. Some us do not have your monstrous energy." Yeah, right… Stressful. He found it hard to believe that this was a hard time for Izaya. The lucky tick always passed the exams with the highest grades in the school and with the lowest effort of them all. And here Shizuo had to work his ass off to survive through the torture weeks called exam periods. He had never _ever_ seen the other open a book. Ever.

"Whatever."

Finally the noise stopped as Izaya took the steaming cup in his hand and headed for the stairs. He stopped at the door and looked over his shoulder.

"Are we studying in your room?"

Shizuo also got up and nodded, leaving the empty bottle on the table. He would clean up later…He was about to follow when Izaya's called him from upstairs.

"Shizu-chan? Can you bring me my bag?"

"Sure."

The backpack was exactly where Izaya had dropped it a few minutes ago. He grabbed the handle before swinging it over his shoulder. The fuck? His eyes widened in shock of the weight of the bag. How the hell had the louse carried all of this to here? It felt heavy even to himself, who had this cursed strength… He did not want to imagine how heavy it must have been for Izaya, who: A - did not have his strength and B - he was of a much smaller and thinner complexion.

…

Great! Now he was begging to think in an ABC way too. What the hell was this school doing to him? Next he was going to begin citing the Bible too. Oh what a scary thought…He slowly climbed the stairs, feeling like the weight of the pack was pulling him down.

The stares creaked in protest and Shizuo hoped, really, _really_ hoped that they would not give in under him and his added weight. Who knew how old the house was. One could never be too sure… He groaned at the mental image of himself, buried in rubble that was left of the former stairs. His parents would most definitely think it was his fault. He punched them or something…

He shook his head blond locks falling into his eyes, but Shizuo paid them no mind, already used it. Instead, he glared at the bag over his shoulder.

What the hell was inside anyway? A bunch of bricks the flea had stolen from some construction site? Seriously!

-x-

When he entered his room, Izaya had already settled on Shizuo's bed and was absently flipping through his English notebook. He looked up when he heard the door open. Shizuo unceremoniously dumped it next to his desk, determined not to touch it again.

"Hey! Be careful with that!"

"Hn." The brunet jumped from the bed and hurried towards his precious baggage.

"You uncivilized brute!"

"Why the hell is it so heavy anyway?" Shizuo asked, completely ignoring the smaller teen's outrage. The other sighed as he gently dragged it closer to himself. He opened the zipper and Shizuo stared with horror as the raven began to build another pile of book after book after book after book after boo-

…

Shizuo had felt the blood draining from his face and he briefly wondered if he was experiencing shock due to lack of oxygen in the brain. Ah, well at least now he was sure that his biology knowledge was still intact… Not that he had to study for that particular exam. Spending half of one's childhood in hospitals is ought to teach you something.

Back to the problem at hand. Oh hell no! Not any more of those! Was his own pile not big enough for Izaya? Noo the flea had to, just _had_ to make his own(even bigger than the existing one), bringing even more of those… Suddenly a nasty feeling settled in his stomach. A shiver went up his spine as he felt sick. Damn it all to hell!

Izaya, having finished the inspection of his precious property, chuckled as amusement danced in those fiery eyes.

"Aw, Shizu-chan~ Don't tell me that you are allergic to books now~"

"Shut up! Why did you bring all those books here?"

Izaya titled his head to the side, raising one eyebrow in confusion. A vein pulsed at the blonde's template and Shizuo could feel his anger rising. What was the louse doing, playing innocent? As if Shizuo did not know who he was dealing with.

"What could you mean by that, Shizu-chan? I was under the understanding that you invited me here in order to do a study session for our exams. I have two times more subjects than you do so it is only natural to have more books." The other was looking at him as if he was an idiot. Shizuo had seen it enough times to know it. It pissed him off. He sighed.

"Fine. Whatever."

After that Izaya took one sip of his coffee, made a sour face at the unpleasant taste and reached for one of the books from the pile. Shizuo just regarded him for a few moments before deciding that the flea had the right idea. The exam wasn't going to pass itself. He took one deep breath and headed for his own book.

-x-

Shizuo absently scratched his head, a frown marring his beautiful features. He stole a glance at Izaya, who sometime during his reading had spouted a pair of reading glasses. He wondered when he had gotten tem, but remembered that the other teen spent an unhealthy amount of time online. It was no wonder that his vision would deteriorate eventually. His chocolate orbs came back to the paragraph he was reading. Did he really need to know this?

"Damn." He muttered quietly before turning the page. A sigh was heard from the corner Izaya had claimed as his own.

"Shizu-chan, what is it?"

Shizuo threw him a glance before returning to his book. "Nothing."

"Right. That is why I've had to listen to your foul mouth for the last half an hour." The raven haired boy reached out and grabbed the book from his arms.

"Hey!"

"Oh that. Shizu-chan are you telling me that this is what is giving you such difficulty?"

Shizuo, who was already pretty irritated from the damn book, threw a death glare at the other, his blood boiling.

"Flea!"

"Hai, hai~. Let me see what it is about so that both of us can move on with our lives hm?"

Shizuo just continued to glare at him, not caring that this had been his initial objective in inviting Izaya here. No way in hell was he going to let the flea have one over him…

This particular train of thought was dead and buried at the moment Izaya sat down next to him, his knee lightly touching Shizuo's leg.

Shizuo had been feeling quite frustrated, seeing as he hadn't seen Izaya AND he had exams on his head. He cursed his own body for being so sensitive and also his mind for giving all of those mental images. He had never thought himself to be such a pervert. And here he was, getting excited from Izaya's leg unconsciously touching his own.

The black haired teen held the physics book was held in one hand and a pen in the other. Shizuo's eyes remained glued to the other as Izaya read trough the text, his other hand absently bringing the pen between those pink lips. Shizuo sucked in a breath.

Shizuo felt himself grow hotter as Izaya bit on the pen, his now free arm turning a page. The light touch on his leg was burning. Oh… The hand grabbed the pen again, as the other boy wrote down something in Shizuo's own notebook, pen held between those pearly teeth. The glasses suited him… no, they more than suited him…They were… Damn they looked amazing on him.

Mocha eyes stared, transfixed, as Izaya took a few more notes and bit on the pen again. Well Damn… Was he doing it on purpose? How could Shizuo concentrate on studying when Izaya was playing like _this _with his pen. A pink tongue darted out to lick the plastic. Did he just lick it? The blond blinked, trying to stop himself from flustering. Damn the louse and his oral fixations…

The mouth closed over the pen and Izaya finally turned to look at him.

"Ok, Shizu-chan. This is quite simple. You have to-" He was talking to him, wasn't he? Too bad that the only thing he could do was stare at the pink lips and imagine he was the pen. Lucky bastard! A small pressure in his temple snapped him out of his day-dream. The haze cleared a bit and he could see Izaya withdrawing his hand back. The louse had just poked him… with the pen…

"Are you going to listen now you protozoan? I am not going to sit here and talk to the wall, even though it might have a bigger chance of understanding this than you do!"

His already slightly pink cheeks reddened. Here Izaya was trying to be helpful for once and Shizuo could not get his mind out of the gutter. Even though they hadn't seen each-other in five days, it was no excuse. He had to focus on the exam, which took priority.

"Sorry. Can you say that again?"

Izaya rolled his eyes, before letting out a sigh. "Sometimes I wonder why I bother…" The raven haired teen placed the book between them. "Here." He pointed to the formula. "This is the main thing you need to know. If you can remember this, then all of the problems become clear."

"I know the formula, Izaya."

"Shizu-chan you know it, but do you _understand _it?"

Oh God! Izaya had just leaned forward, his face dangerously close to his own. Was the flea seriously not doing this on purpose?

"N-Not really." The blond teen cleared his throat.

"That is what I thought." Izaya backed away with a nod. The **I** is the current. In this particular problem they want you to find this. Everything you need is given here. You need the **U**, the potential difference between the two points."

"Potential difference?" Was is too warm here or was it just him. His leg tingling.

"Yes Shizu-chan. I will put it in more simple words for you. In other words it is the _tension_ between the two points." Izaya waved the pen as emphasized on the word. Tension… Right the tension… Fuck…tension, now _that_ he knew about.

"Don't space out on me again!" Izaya had just moved closer again… Fuck! Now their legs were pressed against each-other! "And the difference, the tension, you have to divide by the resistance."

Resistance? What resistance, when he was wearing those glasses Shizuo's will to resist was smaller than a snowball's chance in hell…Heat was beginning to pool in his stomach and Shizuo swallowed his throat suddenly very dry. Izaya licked his lips and turned to the page with the problem that had been the bane of his existence for the last two hours.

"Shizu-chan, you did the calculation correct. Do you know why it doesn't match with the answer? You have to transform the tension from mega-volts into volts. After you do that and calculat-mph!"

Whatever Izaya was going to say had been muffled but Shizuo's lips. His brain had completely tuned out the physics bullshit after Izaya had licked his lips. He had wanted, no _ needed_ to taste them too. His hands found the back of the other teen's head and pulled him even closer. Izaya tried to pull away.

"Shizu-chan, we don't have time for-mphm!" Now that gave him the perfect opportunity to explore the other's mouth. The heat had spread over his entire body, setting his nerves on fire. The bitter taste of coffee and the familiar one that was completely Izaya, made the unusual combination intoxicating.

His tongue coaxed the other to play, and after a few seconds Izaya gave up resisting. The kiss turned intense as the other responded and small hands tangled in his hair. Shizuo groaned into the other's mouth, finally tasting those teasing lips. His eyes closed as he relished the feeling of finally touching the other. He had missed him very much indeed.

He finally pulled away, taking a deep breath before his lips found Izaya's pale neck. The other teen's voice echoed in the room.

"Why are yo-"

Shizuo looked into the darkened red orbs. "Getting rid of the _tension._"

His emphasis on the last word made Izaya groan, before the raven titled his head giving him free access to do as he pleases. And do so, he will.

Shizuo's tongue slowly moved against the other's neck, leaving a wet trail behind it. He could feel Izaya's body trembling against his own. He tugged the other closer and Izaya let himself be pulled forward ending up in Shizuo's lap. Without a warning, the blond bit down on that thin neck while at the same time he bucked his hips, finally making contact with Izaya's crotch. A strangled moan left the brunet as his body trembled from the simultaneous mix of pain and pleasure. Izaya's reactions were so addicting, he needed more. He wanted to see the other's face while he was high on pleasure. Just the thought itself was enough to make his cock twitch with anticipation. Just as he was going to continue with his ministrations of the raven haired teen's neck, a breathy whisper send shivers down his spine. The hot breath literally banished any lingering thoughts.

"Shizu-chan…We don't have time for this…" The low undertone in Izaya's voice was telling a completely different story. The raven needed this too…Shizuo took a deep breath, trying to clear his head. Mocha eyes drank up the sight that was in front of him. Izaya was disheveled, his hair was a mess and his glasses had titled to the side. He made quite the picture.

Shizuo shook his head finally finding some semblance of coherence. His hand reached out and carefully removed the glasses then he leaned forward licked Izaya's ear, enjoying how the other shivered against him.

"I don't see you trying to stop me." And he gently bit down the appendage.

-x-

The moan that left the smaller teen's mouth shot straight to Shizuo's groin. He bucked again, one hand wrapping around the other's waist, pressing them even closer. He could hear his own heart beating in his ears. Izaya's warm body against his own…He needed to feel skin… His other hand slipped under the red shirt, trailing up and down Izaya's spine. The skin was soft and smooth and Shizuo wanted to feel ….Izaya's breath hitched but Shizuo continued his ministrations, his lips attaching themselves to the pale neck again, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses.

"Shizu-chan….no fair…."

Izaya's hand tugged at his hair, making Shizuo smirk before he was pulled back and Izaya smashed their lips together for a bruising kiss. Their tongues battled sending shivers of pleasure down Shizuo's spine. The heat was begging to get too much. Their bodies moved against each other but it was not enough…He wanted, needed to feel Izaya's skin against his own. His nerves were on fire and Shizuo needed to feel, to touch more…

He pulled away to lift Izaya's shirt, the other automatically lifting his arms to help him. Shizuo took a few deep breaths of air, trying to level his breathing but without success. It felt like he hadn't seen, felt Izaya in a long time, and it was a feeling the blond most definitely did not enjoy…or wanted to experience anytime soon.

The brunet leaned against him, resting his head on his shoulder. Izaya's warm breath was making the sensitive skin on Shizuo's shoulder tingle. He felt Izaya's fingers unbuttoning his shirt and it slid down, making Shizuo shiver as his heated skin met the cool air. Izaya bucked against him, sending sparks across his vision. Trembling with pleasure and Shizuo's hand found itself on the hem of Izaya's black pants lightly tracing a finger against the other's waist.

He blinked a few times, trying to focus his blurred vision, finding a spot on the raven's neck particularly attractive. The urge to bite it was too strong for Shizuo to even bother resisting.

"Ngh!"

Mouth still attached to the spot, the blond moved his hands to grab the other's ass before giving it a firm squeeze. This was heaven… He pressed their clothed erections together and out a low groan, his darkened eyes glued to Izaya's face, drinking up his expression.

Glazed scarlet eyes locked with his own, and he could almost feel Izaya snapping. The other pushed at his chest and Shizuo let himself fall on his back. His head hit the floor with a bit more force than necessary but the blond completely ignored the pain in favor on focusing on the other above him. Izaya towered over him, and Shizuo could feel himself get even harder. Izaya was incredibly sexy when he was standing above him with that needy look in his red eyes. Shizuo's breath hitched and the blond wondered when was the last time he had felt like this… too long ago, his mind concluded for him.

Izaya's eyes left his own as the smaller leaned down to whisper in Shizuo's ear.

"This is not getting rid of the tension, Shizu-chan~" The dark purr shot straight to his groin.

"Oh?", his own breathy whisper felt foreign to his ears. "And what it is, Izaya-kun?"

Sparks of pleasure shot trough him as the other sat down on his groin and rolled his hips. _Oh…_

"This."

God those eyes! They were looking down on him with such intensity that Shizuo could not hold in the low moan when Izaya pressed their clothed erections together. He grabbed the other's arm and roughly pulled him down. Their lips met, teeth and tongues clashing in an intense battle, until the metallic taste of blood lingered in Shizuo's mouth. Whether it was his or Izaya's he could not tell, nor did he care to. This was a normal occurrence and after licking his lips, yes, Shizuo could admit, it could be extremely arousing…

He could feel his patience slipping completely. His body moved on autopilot as he got up, taking Izaya with him. The other let out a surprised sound before his legs instinctively wrapped around Shizuo's hips.

"Shizu-chan! What are- ?" Whatever Izaya was about to ask was interrupted by a low sound escaping the raven's mouth. The new position was letting them press even closer to each other than before. Shizuo could barely stand from the intense wave that washed over him and he moved for the bed hoping that his legs wouldn't give in on him…

He dropped the other on the bed and hurriedly unbuttoned his pants. Fumbling with the zipper for a few seconds, he sighed in relief as he finally pulled them down along with his boxers. Finally he was not feeling stuffed and confined!

Shizuo shivered as the cold air hit his member and sat on the edge of the bed breathing deeply. He was trying to calm down a bit. He would not last at all… He was way too worked up. Only, he found himself with a lap full of a very naked Izaya…

"Izaa-" The name dissolved into a groan as the other teen rolled his hips, the friction making Shizuo's head spin. The black haired teen just smirked down at him before continuing his movement.

Irritation bubbled in his chest and his lips attached themselves to Izaya's neck with a growl, sucking until there was a satisfyingly red mark on the juncture between Izaya's shoulder and his neck.

"Shizu-chan likes to bite to-mmm…" The other, apparently could not hold the smirk for long as he gave into the pleasure Shizuo was causing. The blond watched transfixed as Izaya groaned and bucked against him, desperate for more contact.

"Damn right, I do, flea." He let out a smirk of his own even as stars danced in front of his vision and his brain completely tuned out the reason he was smirking in the first place. The only thing that mattered was the mind numbing pleasure Izaya was making him feel. And the desire to see the other in ecstasy that was cause by Shizuo and Shizuo only.

Izaya's hand gripped on his blond locks as if his life depended on it. The blond increased their pace, his hand sensually rubbing the future informant's back, causing Izaya to moan lowly in his throat. Unable to prolong it any longer Shizuo dazedly reached for the night-stand, groping around for the bottle he had left there earlier. Where the hell was the damned thing? His finger brushed the cool surface of the bottle. Finally!

Shizuo's eyes looked into Izaya's as he brought it to his mouth and ripped the cap open. The other's eyes rolled up as Shizuo's other hand grabbed Izaya's member while at the same time he inserted one finger.

This heat! He ached to be inside! Izaya slowly began moving against his hand, and Shizuo sped up his strokes. His mind drifted into a fantasy of already being inside of the other, feeling the silky muscles around him. Izaya's hands gripped Shizuo's shoulders effectively snapping him out of his day-dream, pressing them even closer together.

"Distracted… Shizu…chan?" The other was panting heavily and Shizuo noted with pride that he was already almost lost in the sensations. The blond leaned closer and bit on Izaya's lower lip, Izaya's tongue meeting his as their lips meshed together again.

Shizuo inserted a second finger, scissoring them a bit before he searched for the bundle of nerves. He grinned with satisfaction as the other bucked violently a low groan slipping between the parted lips. Izaya's head fell on his shoulder as the other took a few harsh breaths. A hand stopped on his chest while the other one removed the hand that was preparing him. Shizuo looked up in question only to find himself lying on the bed with a glaring Izaya on top of him.

The effect was kind of ruined by the desire that was making the red color shine with an unearthly glow. The glint in those eyes made his heart skip a beat as Izaya slowly leaned over him.

"This is more than enough, Shizu-chan."

After that he was engulfed by a tight heat, sending white spots across his vision as Izaya impaled himself on his member. Every nerve on his body tingled with pleasure. It took the last willpower he had left to stay still, knowing that Izaya must be in pain.

The brunet stood still for a few moments, taking deep breaths. Shizuo's whole body trembled from the restrain. This was a sweet sweet torture. To be surrounded by the soft velvet heat and to be unable to move. After a few moments Izaya rolled his hips lightly, experimentally, and try as he might Shizuo could not stop himself anymore. The soft walls around his member were driving him mad. He responded by moving and both teens shuddered at the sensation.

After that they settled into a fast, hectic pace, both of them too gone to care about anything else than completion. The room was filled with groans and moans, and Shizuo could not distinguish whether they were his or Izaya's. A thick curtain had settled in his mind, leaving his body moving on instinct and desire. The other bounced on him, expertly rolling those hips, numbing Shizuo's mind with every movement.

He reached up and pulled the other for a hazy kiss. Shizuo's other hand grabbed Izaya's member and gave a few firm strokes sending the other even closer to that sweet oblivion.

Izaya slammed himself down one last time, before his eyes rolled back and he gave himself to the sensations. His expression alone was enough to send the blond over the edge. His mind went completely numb as all of his nerves were hit with the white-hot pleasure.

Both of them were breathing deeply, basking in the afterglow. Shizuo absently noted that Izaya had slumped on top of him. They stayed like this for a few minutes waiting for their erratic heartbeats to come back to normal, before the blond finally gathered the strength to move. He gently lifted the brunet off of him and placed him next to himself on the bed.

Izaya immediately rolled closer, snuggling into his chest. Happiness washed over Shizuo and he smiled down at the raven.

Turning around, he grabbed his phone from the nightstand, deciding that three hours of sleep would be enough before setting up the alarm clock.

Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya contently and his last thought before giving into the darkness was that perhaps Ohm's law wasn't so bad after all…

-x-

Izaya stood perfectly still, snuggled into Shizuo's chest until he could feel the other's breathing level as Shizuo went into deeper sleep. A giggle escaped him as the ruby eyes shone with glee... His body trembled as it turned unto a quiet laughter.

_Silly Shizu-chan… He really believed that I, Orihara Izaya, would spend my whole time studying for exams…_

A smirk or contentment settled on his face as he pressed closer to the sleeping blond. Leaving Shizuo alone for days, pretending to be studying had most definitely made things interesting. Shizu-chan was always so good when he was frustrated…

With the mental note that he would do the same sometime soon, the future informant finally gave into the darkness and drifted into sleep.

-x-

The End


End file.
